


Should the occasion arise

by middlemarch



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: They didn't wear black for him.





	Should the occasion arise

“We’re two peas in a pod,” Etta had said and then she had gone out and brought back a half-pound of English peas, to show Diana what she meant and also to prepare for their supper since she said the joint was wanting a bit of veg to go with it. Diana looked at the peas, snug next to each other, some of their curves flattened by the closeness, and tasted how sweet they were, even sweeter than the gooseberries Etta had shared and compared herself to “before you two went on your mission, that is.” They were the same because they both grieved for Steve and neither was expected to by anyone in what Etta called “proper society.” Etta looked up when there was a knock on the door and she touched the correspondence in Steve’s battered attache case as if she handled rose-petals. Diana did not believe in ghosts but she was haunted by one nonetheless, a curious, tolerant ghost with blue eyes and warm hands. Steve had had a secretary and a lover, a friend and comrade, but he’d never had a wife though it seemed he had something like two widows, a situation he would have been startled by before he laughed. Etta spoke of him in the present tense and Diana as if he would shortly arrive, a future perfect that could never be, would never have been. Diana had his watch and Etta had his fountain pen and they both knew exactly where their talismans were kept when they sat down to their supper.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a gif-set on Tumblr all about Etta Candy and Diana Prince and I could just hear Etta saying that first line. This nearly wrote itself and I hope its just-enoughness is sufficient to delineate the relationship between the two women. The title is from another of Etta's lines in the movie.


End file.
